Mentalidad de una flor
by Seba20
Summary: Antes de cerrar los ojos ante la quietud del lugar, las flores de mi corona se caen, como burlándose, secándose al sol. —Que se marchiten, entonces. [SpaBel Week ; Day 6: Gardening]


_Holaaa, long time no see you._

 _Últimamente me bajó la pena porque no he tenido el tiempo/la inspiración/las ganas de escribir fanfics pero tengo tantos ships y tantas ideas por escribir :,(_

 _En fin,_ **Disclaimer** _:_

 _-Los personajes y el anime/manga de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía, D:_

 _-Belle está loca, eso es una advertencia_

 _-Así, loca. Compréndame, estoy en nuevos rumbos de escritura jajaja_

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Trenzo los tallos como me enseñaron, colocando las flores al finalizar la corona. Sin hacer caso a lo que siempre me dicen las institutrices, me siento entre las tijeras y las cintas. Algunas quedan atrapadas en la fábrica de mi vestido, pero no le encuentro importancia.

—Las flores de tu corona serán inmarcesibles al tanto tú estés llena de felicidad.

Me reprimo por mi pensamiento anterior: hay gente que de verdad aprecia su ropa y lo que tiene. Aparto las tijeras y las apilo en la caja de herramientas. Las cintas sobrantes las guardo en mi bolso y me coloco la corona de flores.

—¿Qué quieres decir, bruja?

Una punzada de irritación me sube por la columna. Llevo demasiado tiempo erguida pero no puedo permitirme liberar las tensiones de mi espalda estado jorobada. Antes de cerrar los ojos ante la quietud del lugar, las flores de mi corona se caen, como burlándose, secándose al sol.

—Que se marchiten, entonces.

* * *

Sumerjo mis pies en la pileta, porque hace unos minutos cambiaron el agua. Como por arte de magia, la pileta se llenó de las hojas de los árboles aledaños. Se llenó del pasto suelto y de alguna que otra flor. Una escena muy hermosa. Me invadió el alma y di un suspiro.

—Me recuerdas a una pintura

A pesar de tener mis oídos cubiertos del agua de la pileta, más o menos, pude escuchar lo que decía el joven caballero. La pileta de la villa no era muy transitada a estas horas, por lo que me di el gusto de sumergirme completamente con mi vestido color como la crema.

—Es una bella joven ahogándose en un río, llena de las más exquisitas flores

Las uñas de mis pies se ven tan limpias y blancas como mi piel, blanca y roja por el frío. Camuflada con mi vestido empapado, que atrapa mi cuerpo.

—Pareces una ninfa, si no es mucha la molestia hacerte un cumplido.

El agua fría está congelando mi cuerpo, mi cerebro, mis pechos, mi ombligo, mis muslos, mis talones. Me paro de un salto y espero a que lo incómodo de tener un vestido empapado, pegado a mi cuerpo y que chorrea mil gotas sea un poco más aceptable por mi cuerpo.

—Es solo una pileta.

Dejo de mirarlo cuando una brisa llega y me da escalofríos. Él corre en dirección contraria, yo camino a la última casa de la villa.

* * *

—¿Qué haces acá, bruja? No te corresponden estas horas, la gente está desayunando

El columpio solo tiene hilachas en vez de sogas que le sostienen a la rama de un sauce. Cuando el sauce no está limpio, como hoy, me llena de su suciedad naranja.

La bruja no dice nada. Se abalanza sobre mí y empieza a tocarme y a acariciarme de manera agresiva. No son caricias, son rasguños y me irrita la piel bañada en la pileta floral.

Me escupe.

—Estás sucia.

Mis rodillas sangran y, sin embargo, nunca caí del columpio. En mi regazo, me dejó una margarita, como las que ocupo en mis coronas.

* * *

Tengo una pestaña en el ojo. Me duele, pero con mis piernas aprieto las sábanas para apaciguar ese dolor y pensar en otro.

La bruja me ha visitado con más frecuencia estos días, saliendo de sus horarios rutinarios. Me ha dejado, en mi regazo siempre, en el columpio siempre, todo tipo de flores (que las dejo en el florero de mi mesa de noche). Últimamente me deja ramas y troncos, como para hacer una fogata.

Se escuchan galopes. Un hombre huye de la policía. O de los brujos, en la noche son los guardianes de la muerte. A veces me perseguían cuando salía de la cama.

Abren la puerta, pienso que quien abrió piensa que no hay nadie.

—Oh.

Es el mismo de la pileta. Me peino, sutilmente guardo lo que iba a ocupar para protegerme, me siento en la cama y lo miro; ordeno las flores.

—Qué más da.

* * *

Antonio, como me entero al otro día, despierta porque la bruja está sobre mí. Pero cuando se sacude de la modorra, la bruja ya se fue y respiro con fuerza.

Me dejó un tulipán, poco común en estas tierras. Antonio no dice nada como el caballero que es.

Esa semana, la bruja me visita aún más. Antonio no resiste, o fue la bruja que me tentó, pero su brazo -o el mío, se desliza en las noches bajo las sábanas.

Las flores están de testigo.

* * *

—¿Por qué sigue en tu casa, en tu cama, contigo?

Antonio es quien me trae flores cada día, la bruja solo aparece cuando Antonio se va y yo estoy sola en el columpio o en la pileta. Me gustan más las flores de Antonio que las de la bruja.

—Ándate, nadie te quiere aquí.

Toco el pecho descubierto de Antonio. Mis manos bajan por su estómago y la bruja sisea. Llego a las pantorrillas y vuelvo arriba, a sus cabellos, cuando sus garras me aprietan el útero. Antonio sigue dormido.

—Aléjate, por favor. Primera vez que soy feliz.

—¡Tus flores se están marchitando!

* * *

Descubierta en la tierra del patio trasero, Antonio sobre mí, acaricio la tierra que rompe mi espalda y extraño la libertad de la pileta.

—Niña, ¿dónde quedaron tus coronas?

La bruja se está columpiando. El sudor atrae a los bichos y me succionan, aunque los aplasto.

—Sigo en ello.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Trenzo los tallos de las coronas por ocio. Lleno las paredes de coronas, tapadas por la maleza y las enredaderas. Ahora tengo una colección de flores en mi habitación, reemplazando la cama por pétalos. El jardín rebosa de brotes y brotes.

—Mis manos te han recorrido entera y me tratas así. Como a una flor más.

—A las flores les tengo cariño.

* * *

Vivir en pétalos atrae bichos que se impregnan en mi cuerpo, y oh, ya no son necesarias las visitas de las brujas con los insectos para sentirme mal. Impura, sucia, inmunda. Tan diferente a mis flores.

—Antonio.

Mis plegarias no son solo mías. El orgasmo que Antonio me produce también lo hace en mis plantas. Sean machos o hembras, sus esporas me quitan el aliento y me roban la energía. Me roban a Antonio.

* * *

—¿Qué será lo infectado: las semillas de Antonio o tus flores?

—Qué repugnantes tus metáforas bruja. No quedo embarazada porque lo infectado es mi mente y nadie quiere ser una madre loca.

¿Estoy loca? La bruja de nuevo me toca.

La pileta nunca se sintió tan cálida. A la vista de Antonio, casi me ahogo.

Yo solo nadaba en el agua que no han limpiado.

* * *

El columpio ya no existe porque rompí las hilachas de sus sogas. Me caí, como muchas veces no lo hice. Raspé mis brazos y exhalé un orgasmo involuntario y lloré porque la tierra me hacía eso, el columpio y el recuerdo de la bruja, y las esporas de todo mi terreno floral. Pero mis suspiros eran reservados a Antonio, ¿qué me pasa?

El sauce me ensucia naranja. Pero no estoy naranja.

Sigo estando sucia.

* * *

—¡Antonio!

Me libero y rompo todas las flores porque se impregnan de su aroma, pero no les corresponde. Se impregnan de su hombría, pero no les corresponde. Se impregnan de él, pero no les corresponde. ¡Son flores!

Me vuelco y me abraza. Sus caricias me matan como las rosas de la bruja.

* * *

Al funeral de Antonio solo asistí yo. No, solo fue una situación creada por mi mente. Estaba en una colina, haciendo de mis coronas cuando Antonio me invitó a la pileta y nacieron nuestros millones de hijos que hemos tenido, como las esporas en mi cuerpo, y lo ahogué, en la pileta. Y lo ahorqué, en el columpio. Y lo infecté, en la tierra. Y lo pisoteé, en la colina. Y lo amé, en nuestra cama.

Pero Antonio vive y me ve descubierta en la tierra. Lo invito a morir conmigo y con sus millones de hijos que aún no nacen.

Ojalá pudiera decir que morimos juntos. Fui lo que fui, nunca supe si viví. Nunca supe si él existió.

Extraigo minerales desde mis raíces. Me toco y disfruto. Me toca y disfruta. Morimos y somos felices. Plantamos más hijos.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Trenzo los tallos como me enseñaron, colocando las flores al finalizar la corona. Sin hacer caso a lo que siempre me dicen las institutrices, me siento entre las tijeras y las cintas. Algunas quedan atrapadas en la fábrica de mi vestido, pero no le encuentro importancia.

—Las flores de tu corona serán inmarcesibles al tanto tú estés llena de felicidad.

Me reprimo por mi pensamiento anterior: hay gente que de verdad aprecia su ropa y lo que tiene. Aparto las tijeras y las apilo en la caja de herramientas. Las cintas sobrantes las guardo en mi bolso y me coloco la corona de flores.

—¿Qué quieres decir, bruja?

Una punzada de irritación me sube por la columna. Llevo demasiado tiempo erguida pero no puedo permitirme liberar las tensiones de mi espalda estado jorobada. Antes de cerrar los ojos ante la quietud del lugar, las flores de mi corona se caen, como burlándose, secándose al sol.

Miro hacia arriba como me enseñó el girasol. Me estiro. Espero a mi amado de la pileta (te amo, como nunca y siempre se lo dije). Agarro las tijeras, corto mis coronas, ahuyento a la bruja (mis pecados, mi suciedad).

—Esperaré a mi amado, loca. Cultivaré mis flores hasta que me den envidia. Y que se marchiten conmigo, entonces.

* * *

 **Holas.  
En la Academia de Literatura de mi colegio me plantearon un reto (osbvio): ¡debo salir de mi zona de confort! Como ya habrán visto, tengo mi estilo impregnado (lo cual no es malo) pero debo viajar por otros, conocer, escribir bien. Bueno, y reflexione con la Academia y obvio que qué es lo que no escribo o lo que me incomoda (escribir?): 1. dejar de lado mi descripción profunda y poética y bláh, 2. sudor, orina, sexo, orgasmo, masturbación, vómito, morbo, MORBO. Y no soy bueno en eso, como habrán visto ahora jajaja, 3. no recuerdo qué otra cosa pero varias más :P, 4. obvio, el knockout del final. O sea, ya todos los de la Academia se dieron por vencidos de eso conmigo jajajajajaja ¡es que no lo logro!**

 **Bueno, como siempre lo he hecho, de alguna u otra manera últimamente, me encanta hacer cosas de locos. Aquí Belle está loca, no me digan lo contrario. Si no entienden la narración, es porque está loca, no porque narré mal e.e bueno y esto participa en el tema Gardening del SpaBel Week 2016 y ojalá les haya gustado (al menos una frase, con eso me contento) porque fue un experimento que no me fue muy divertido? Pero fue curioso de escribir.**

 **Ahhhh liberación! Próximo experimento: vómito, sudor, orina. Eh?**


End file.
